Unrequited Love?
by Arya Abandon
Summary: Draco is secretly in love with Harry Potter. Not that he would ever admit it. Harry had his own agenda, not looking for love. But what happens when the two get close; close enough to kiss? Will feelings arise or will Harry reject Draco's love? Harry Draco
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unrequited Love? Harry + Draco Chapter 1

Author: Arya Abandon

Subject: Harry + Draco Boy's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or anyone in the Harry Potter books. They belong to their respect owner J.K.R.. This is merely for entertainment for fan-girls (and the occasional fan-boy). But, please, enjoy. And don't tell J.K.R.! :). Thanks.

Warning: This story contains boy's love. That means two boys...together. If you don't like that kind of thing, the back button is up there on top. Please, do not flame. It's quite rude.

--

Draco looked around the Great Hall before the sorting of the new students took place and the first feast of the year began. He finally found what he was looking for—or, actually, who he was looking for. The object of his desire was a brunette boy sitting at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his friends. "Ah. Harry Potter," Draco thought to himself, smiling. "Man, I think he has gotten hotter over the summer break." It was true. Harry's muscles were much more buff and he grew out his hair. Draco looked around. He noticed that there were many girls, and even a few guys were fawning over him as well. "Oh well." He thought to himself. "It's not like I have a chance with him anyways." He sighed. "We have been enemies since the first year. He is destined to be the hero. And I, I am supposed to follow in my father footsteps." This thought made Draco shiver. To follow in his father's footsteps was the last thing he wanted to do. But he knew his father wanted his to marry a pure blood woman, have children, and carry on the bloodline. There were a few problems with that. First of, he was gay. Secondly, though it is possible for males to get pregnant in the wizarding world, the chances of it happening are very slim. And lastly, the only person he wanted to be with for any of that to happen with was with Harry Potter. "But, I don't even what he is! Gay? Straight? Bisexual?" This made Draco even more confused on what he was going to do.

Just then, Pansy Parkinson walked up to the Slyerion table and sat down next to her friend. Draco took no notice. "Looking at Harry again, eh?" She sneered, following his gaze over to the boy. Though she did approve of Draco's sexuality, she hated that it was Harry he wanted.

"What? Oh, Pansy! No! But, be quiet!" He said to his friend next to him.

"No? Sure, of course you weren't staring at Potter. You were staring at that Wesley boy." She laughed to herself.

"No, I wasn't staring at anyone!" He pouted. "Or…was it that obvious?" He questioned.

"Oh, Draco dear. Everyone knows of your love of that _Potter_ boy. That is, except you and Potter."

"Whhhat? I do not love him!" He shouted, a bit too loud. Everyone turned to face him. He turned bright red and sank into seat. He should hear Pansy sneering at him and Ron laughing at him from across the dining hall. He turned to look at Harry. He seemed rather confused. He also saw Hermione, looking rather worried for him. He signed. He knew that she had found out at the end of last year for his little "crush" on her best friend. "She is a smart girl," he admitted, "for a Mudblood. I wonder if she told anyone over the summer."

"Well then," said Dumbledore, who was just about to do say some announcements before the sorting took place. "Thank you for..um..that, Mr. Malfoy. Now then, with your approval, of course, may we begin?"

Draco nodded and shrugged more into his seat.

Harry Potter looked over his enemy. 'I do not love him!' still rung in his hears. "Him," Harry thought to himself. "Does that mean…He's gay?" He wondered. "But, I thought he had a thing for that Parkinson girl. Hmm…maybe he's bi…like me." Harry had known he was bisexual since he fell for Cedric Digery during his fourth year. Cedric. He still brought tears to Harry's eyes. "If only I was a second faster…No. Harry. Stop." He thought to himself. "There was nothing you could have done." But the pain was still there. "Stop thinking about him!" He ordered himself. "Now, think about what Draco meant." He thought. He thought about this for a while and then turned to look at Draco again. "Wow. The summer did him good." He said to himself, looking at Draco.

"What?" Ron asked, not hearing exactly what Harry said.

"Oh, it's nothing Ron. Sorry, just talking to myself." Harry explained.

"Oh…that's not creepy at all." Ron smiled. Harry laughed.

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione said to Ron.

"I was only joking with him…" Ron started. Harry didn't catch the rest. He went back to thinking…thinking about Draco.

Draco was still moaning about the embarrassment that he received when he turned around to scan the Great Hall again. He focused over to where his crush was sitting with his friends. He saw that Ron had said something that amused Harry, but offended Hermione. "He really has to work on that if he ever wanted to get that girl." He smiled. He then looked to Harry. He saw that Harry stopped laughing and was now staring at something in his direction. "Oh my god!" Draco thought. "He is staring at me!" There eyes locked for a few moments, and then they both looked away. Draco turned to see that the sorting was over and that the food had appeared. He went to grab a potato went Pansy stopped him.

"Are you alright? You're all pink!"

Draco just smiled.

After finishing his meal, Harry told his friends that he'd met them in the common room later. They were a little confused on why he wanted to take off so soon, but agreed. He needed to think about what Draco said. He was darting out of the dining room but while he was exiting it just he crashed into someone and fell. Then, the person who Harry crashed into fell on top of him. It was Draco Malfoy.

He fell right on top of Harry and they were eye-to-eye. He was sure that Draco was going to state some rude remark about Harry's clumsiness, but instead he just looked into his eye. Harry was staring into Draco's eye, too. They were beautiful. They were perfect silver with just a hint of blue in them. Harry wondered why he had never noticed it before. Then again, he had never been so close to the blonde before. His lips were only a few centimeters away. If he just moved up a little closer…

Draco jumped to feet. "Did that really just happen?" He thought to himself. "And, was Harry just about to kiss me?!" He was in shock. He looked down at the brunette on the ground, who looked like he was also in much shock. Draco looked around the dining hall. No one seemed to notice their little "incident" but he was in still very much embarrassed. He mumbled sorry to the boy he just crushed and started running away. He had so much to think about. But, what was on his mind was the thought of Harry almost, maybe, possibly wanting to kiss him!

Harry stood up and looked around. He saw Draco running down the corridors towards where he knew the Slytherin dorms were. He was about to follow him when Ron and Hermione walked up next to him.

"Bloody hell, mate. Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I..um..I just tripped." Harry answered.

"Oh, well. Are you still going somewhere or do you want to do back to the dorm with us?" Hermione asked.

"Um..yeah..I'm still going." Harry replied, not knowing exactly he was being asked.

"Okay. See you back at the dorm, then." Ron said.

"Okay, bye." Harry said, as he started to run down the hall he saw Draco running to.

He didn't know what was going on or why he had was acting the way he was, but Harry knew he had to find Draco to be able to make sense of this all.

Draco was running down the corridors, not knowing exactly where he was going. At last, he ended up admitting he was lost. He sat down on the hard marble floor and released he was out of breath. He didn't realize he ran that fast!

Harry was running down corridors and became lost too. He started walking. He had no clue where Draco was! Finally, as he was about to turn around and go back, he saw the pale blond boy sitting against the wall. "Draco," he said, almost whimpering.

Draco looked up to see the boy he had desired for such a long time. "Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Um…Draco? I was wondering if we would…um…talk?"

"Yeah, Yes. Of course." Harry walked over to him and sat down next to him on the ground.

"Sorry about falling on you early. It was my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going. I was…a little distracted," Draco apologized.

"Oh. No problem. It was my fault too. I was too. That's…um…actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"About my falling habits?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry laughed, "About what I was distracted by."

"Oh." Draco smiled. "What was it?"

"Well…you remember in the dining hall…when you said that you weren't in love with _him_…well, I was wondering if you were talking about, I don't know, I family member or, um…well, someone else." Harry was really uncomfortable with this.

"Actually, I was talking about you," Draco replied quickly, and then threw his hands up to his mouth. "I can't believe I just said that!" Draco screamed in his head.

Harry smiled. This is what he hoped for. He pulled Draco's hands away from him mouth and slowly and gently, Harry moved in at placed his lips on the blond Slytherin next to him.

"Wow." Harry stated as he pulled away from Draco after what seemed like hours to catch his breath.

They we're still on the ground when they pulled apart.

"You said it," Draco said, happily. Neither of them could believe what just happened, but neither of them wanted to question it. But the couple knew one of them had too.

"So, now what?" Draco asked the boy.

"Well, I've got a couple of ideas." Harry said as he as he was about to go back to Draco's lips. Draco stopped him.

"No, I mean between us." He said.

"Well...um…I don't know. You like me, right?"

"Yeah…I do." Draco smiled.

"And I like you. So, do you want to go out?" At this, Draco smiled even more widely and jumped on top of his new boyfriend and started giving him sweet, passionate kisses that he had been dying to give him for years.

"I take that as a 'Yes'." Harry laughed through the kisses.

As the boys lay on the ground tenderly kissing one other, two first year girls past them and giggled. Harry looked up and laughed. Draco looked like he was going to wet himself. Seeing this, Harry said, "Come on. I know somewhere where we can be more private."

Not wanting to detach himself from his new boy, Draco whined but complied. He did not want to risk having any Slytherin seeing him with Harry just yet.

Harry and Draco clumsily made their way to the Room of Requirements while planting kisses in each other's necks.

They finally made it to the room and Harry had to momentarily detach himself from the boy and walked across the door three times thinking of all he wanted inside the room. And he got his wish.

When they walked inside, there was a fireplace, a couch and two armchairs, a cabinet full of who-knows-what (but I think you do) and what draw the boys to most, a four-poster bed.

The boys pretty much raced each other to the bed. Harry got to it first, but that also gave Draco the upper position that he had been waiting for.

Draco climbed up on his new lover and started kissing him again. He started unbuttoning Harry's shirt and flew off to the side. Harry started unbuttoning Draco's, but Draco believed he was going to slow so he just ripped it off. Buttons went flying everywhere but Draco didn't seemed care. Harry laughed to himself.

They both knew that they weren't going that far tonight, but just being together, on this bed, everything felt perfect. Everything felt like it was finally right.

Draco smiled a devious smile and went for what he had been only dreaming to do for what seemed like forever to him.

--

A/N: Yeah, I know they got together fast.

But this is my first story ever posted ANYWHERE. . So be nice.

I wrote this awhile ago, so review and tell me how I did.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unrequited Love? Harry + Draco Chapter 2

Author: Arya Abandon

Subject: Harry + Draco Boy's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or anyone in the Harry Potter books. They belong to that English author who doesn't like to have fun with the boy's J.K.R.. Warning: This story contains boy's love. That means the relationship of two boys. Don't like it? Don't read it.

--

Harry awoke to find his new blond lover from the night before to still be in his arms.

"All night?" Harry thought. "Have we been here that long?" Harry looked down to his watch. It read 7:46 am. Yes, the happy couple had fallen asleep in each others arms the previous night. He looked down at Draco. He was still asleep. "Wow. He's so adorable when he's asleep." Harry thought to himself out loud. This made Draco shift in his sleep. It startled Harry. He suddenly was unaware of what Draco's reactions were going to be when he awoke.

"What is Draco going to do when he awakes?" As Harry was worrying about this, Draco woke up.

"Morning, sunshine." Draco cheerfully said.

"Sunshine?" He laughed nicely. "You're in a pleasant mood. Good morning to you too, Draco." He leaded down to kiss him. Draco moaned as he leaned into the kiss. After a while, they pulled apart for air.

"Yum. That's a nice way to wake up." Draco smiled up to the brunette boy who was holding him.

"I bet." Harry replied to his Sylerian lover. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Very good. The beds here are wonderful." Draco looked at Harry. Harry seemed a little disappointed. Draco moved up on the bed so that his face was leveled with Harry. "And, of course, being with you makes it so much more enjoyable." Draco smirked. Harry smiled and his eyes gleamed. Draco looked into his eyes. 'They are so emerald and beautiful,' He thought.

Draco once heard that the eyes are the window to the soul. Harry's eyes surely proved this theory to be correct. In his eyes, Draco could see pain, sorrow, misery, but he also saw something else. He noticed that Harry was staring into his eyes too. Usually, Draco would look away but not now. He kept staring into his beauty's eyes like he was glued to them. In Harry's eyes, he saw something that he had never seen before in anyone's eyes when they looked at him. It was something so powerful; something that could replace all the pain in Harry's heart. It was something more than just happiness. Could it be...love?

"What do you want for breakfast, love?" Harry said to the Sylerian boy.

"You're all the breakfast I need," Draco replied, leaning up to his kiss his green-eyed prince. Harry giggled. They shared a long, passionate kiss. After they separated for air, Draco said, "Maybe we should go to the Great Hall. Your friends must be worried about you." Harry smiled. He loved it that Draco cared so much about him and that he was worried not only about his, but his closest friends.

"Okay. Let's go." What Draco had said was probably true. His friends were probably were worried about him. This was not the first time Harry had not come back to the dorms, because sometimes he couldn't sleep and he went wandering the halls. But he had always come back before breakfast the next day.

As they were walking down the halls, Draco wondered about what would actually happen once they reached the Great Hall. He knew there was a possibility that Harry would go sit with his friends, the Golden Trio, and acted like nothing at all happened between them. Draco truly wished that this wouldn't be the case. But, he would soon find out.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and looked around. Not many people were here yet. He looked over to his house's table. Ron and Hermione were not there. Harry smiled. Then he could spend some more time with Draco before having to his friends.

"Let's go sit at your table," Harry said. Draco looked at him questioningly.

"If you want, I mean." Harry added.

"Of course I do! But, do you?" Draco asked, still looking puzzled.

Harry smile, took Draco's hand and walked over to the Sylerian table. He sat down near the end of the table were he saw Draco usually sat and patted the seat next to him. Draco sat down on the seat next to Harry and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. 'How perfect!'

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron as she walked down the stairs to the Common Room.

"Beats me. He never came back to the dorm last night." Ron answered, not looking up from his newspaper.

"He never came back last night? Do you think something happened to him? Do you think he is alright?" Hermione asked, worried about her friend.

"I bet he's just fine, Hermione. He probably just had a lot of his mind last night and went out to think. You know Harry." Ron replied, looking up to meet Hermione's eyes. "Let's go down to the Great Hall. I bet he's already there."

As Ron and Hermione walked into Great Hall, they saw something they never thought they'd ever see. As they walked in, they saw their best friend Harry Potter and his worst enemy Draco Malfoy sitting next to each other! And not only that, they looked like they were acting civil towards each other. Actually, more than civil. Harry was holding Draco's hand!

Ron ran up to where they were sitting. "Bloody hell, mate. What are you doing?" Hermione came up from behind Ron.

"Ron, settle down. Stop shouting! People are staring!" Hermione said.

"Staring at me! Me! Look at _Harry_!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other. Draco saw that Harry had a small smirk on his lips. Draco really wanted to kiss it off him.

"Ron. Hermione. Good morning to you two. Sit down. I have something to tell you."

"You're...WHAT?" Ron's mouth fell open. Hermione seemed indifferent.

"I told him that he should have sit down," Harry giggled to Draco.

"Harry! Be nice. You just told your friends-your best friends-something really big. It's going to make a moment to sink in." Hermione told her friend.

"Sorry. But don't you think it's hard for me too? I didn't really get it until last night! But now I'm happy! Can't you be happy for me too?"

"I can't take this. I'm leaving." Ron said as he started to walk away.

"Ron! Come back." Harry shouted.

"Ron, stop that this instant. You're being foolish!" Ron kept walking out.

"Draco, I got to go talk to him. I'll be back." Harry kissed Draco on the forehead.

"Okay. I hope it goes well." Draco said, shivering as he felt Harry's lips touching his forehead.

"Thank you sweetie." Harry said as he walked to go find his friend. He got to the threshold were Draco had fallen on top of his yesterday and looked at Draco sitting with Hermione now. He smiled and saw Draco blushed as he saw where he was standing. He stared at him for a moment longer then took of to find his friend before he did anything stupid.

"So," Hermione started. "You and Harry?"

Draco blushed again. "Yeah..." He looked down at his lap.

"Hmm. You seem to make him happy." Draco looked up.

"Your not mad? Or disgusted? Or anything else?" Draco was surprised.

"Well, I kind of suspected your feelings for him. And I knew how heartbroken he was after Cedric." She looked to Draco. Draco was looking down again. He knew Harry had feeling for Cedric but he was still wondering if he still did. Hermione saw this. "But you seem good for him. Not that I trust you fully. You hurt him before. You really did. And I won't let you do that again. He's my best friend."

"I know! And I am truly sorry! I didn't want to! It was my father!" Draco started crying. Hermione put her arm around the blond boy's shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay. Draco, it's okay." When Draco heard his name, he looked up. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you. Sorry about that. It's just..."

"I know. You love him." Hermione smiled.

"How..How did you know?" Draco said, startled.

"Anyone observant could see the way you feel about Harry. And I'm happy he feels the same."

"Me too! I just hope Ron and everyone else will feel that way too."

--

What do you think?

Fast, again, I know!

Remember, first yaoi ever?

Yeah...

Short too. :'(.

Don't worry! I'll be editing soon! And Chapter 3 is short too, but I'm making it longer. I'm just going to post it then work on it this weekend. Ok?

-Nods Head-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unrequited Love? Harry + Draco Chapter 3

Author: Arya Abandon

Subject: Harry + Draco Boy's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or anyone in the Harry Potter books, as much as I wished I did. If I did, the end would be a lot different. Everyone in this belongs to the British lady with too much money.

Warning: This story contains boy's love. If you're slow, that means two boys who want to get in each other's pants. Nice, eh? If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, read on! It's quite addicting, isn't it?

--

"Ron. Ron! Stop running away!" Harry yelled to his friend. Finally, Harry caught up with his friend. "You didn't actually think you could out run me? I am much faster than you," Harry joked. Ron looked scornful at his friend. "Oh, sorry. Kidding." Ron started walking away again. "Wait, Ron. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You! I can't believe you!"

"What?! What did I do?" Harry was shouting now, angry at his best friend.

"What did you do? I can believe you! I thought you were my friend!"

"I am! Your best friend! That's why I told you the truth!"

"Well, Harry, I can't handle the truth!" Ron sputtered out. Harry's face turned to complete shock.

"...What?"

By then, a crowd had formed around the two boys, eager to see what was happening to the Chosen One and his best friend.

Harry looked around and notice the crowd. Ron did too and angrily yelled, "What? What do you all want?" The crowd slowly began to dissolve.

After the last student saw that nothing more was going to happen while they were still there and left, Harry looked to his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, man. It's _Malfoy_." Harry looked shocked. "I mean, whatever. I can get use to idea and all, but it still going to make me uncomfortable. Mate, he's been making our life a bloody hellhole since we got here!"

"That's it?" Harry said, almost laughingly. "What? You expect more?" asked Ron, very confused.

"It's not because..you know...I'm _bi_? Harry asked inquiringly

"Harry, your my best friend! I don't care if date a girl, a guy, or an owl! Actually, the owl might be a little weird for my taste," Ron laughed. Harry smiled, happy that he's friend was okay. "It's just, I want you to be safe. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Aw! Thanks Ron!" Harry said as he gave his best friend a hug. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Umm..thanks Harry." Ron laughed. They sat on the glass, continuing to talk to each other.

Harry smiled. Now that he had his two best friends behind him, he knew Draco and he could take on anything.

--

Man! That was short! -cries-

No, I don't think it is over, YET!

The Show Must Go On!

Daddy dearest might make an appearance!

So, I haven't worked on this story in like, a long time! So! I'll try to get back at it, k?

Okay. Glad your agreeing with me.


End file.
